The Essence of McFly
by Logan.Danger
Summary: Ellie, Leslie, Carolyn and Annabella are four normal graduates from ESHS in Ashtabula, OH. They meet McFly, and each is paired with one of the guys. El/Da, Le/Do, Ca/To, An/Ha
1. England!  London Calling

Author's Note: This is the adventures of me and my friend Ellie meeting McFly and living in London. In this story, Giovanna does not exist (sorry, Tom/Gio fans), and the guys all live in a flat in London. Enjoy!

Chapter One: England! / London Calling

Ellie Frey and Leslie West were on a plane across the Atlantic Ocean, headed towards England. They were going to visit Leslie's Grandma in London, and hopefully meet their favorite band McFly. They wanted to interview them for their web show "Time Lost with Anonymous Folk". It would bring the show lots of publicity.

"Tom is so the hottest," Ellie argued while typing furiously on her laptop.

Leslie laughed. "Whatever, El," she said with a smile. "I still love Dougie the most."

Things were silent for a few moments, until Ellie burst out laughing. "Tom just updated his Twitter, and he mentioned Harry's feet seven times!" And so, they laughed.

*****

London was wet and soppy. Ellie and Leslie clambered into a taxi, and Leslie gave the driver her Grandma's address. They pulled up in front of a nice looking apartment building. They lugged their luggage inside, and then began to search for the flat. It was # 1111, and located on the top floor. They were not exactly pleased about his.

"Granny!" Leslie said as Martha opened the door. They hugged, and then Leslie turned to Ellie. "El, this is my Granny. Granny, this is Elizabeth Frey."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Just Ellie, thank you," she explained. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. West."

"Oh, just call my Granny, dear," Martha hugged Ellie, and then stepped back to look at the two teenagers. "My, you're all wet! Why don't you go get dressed, and then we can all go out for Supper."

Martha showed them to their separate rooms, and they quickly changed into comfortable jeans and t-shirts. They were ready to see the London of their dreams.

They ended up going to eat at the London Hard Rock Café. It was really cool because there was a lot of Beatles stuff, and even some McFly pictures on the walls. Ellie and Leslie brainstormed about the new episode of their web show, which would be called "London, eh?" They decided it would be cool to walk around London and "fake search" for Diagon Alley. Yeah, they were totally cool.

Leslie had the camcorder, and was videotaping Ellie as she walked towards Buckingham Palace.

"And this is where the Queen Lady lives!" Ellie said. "And here is one of those awesome British soldier dudes! They wear funny hats!" she reached up and poked the hat. "Interesting specimen!"

Leslie zoomed in on the soldier's face, and he didn't even blink. "Strange…" she said.

"Anyways!" Ellie said. "The British are coming, the British are coming! Let's go-o-o-o-o!" And so, they made their way through the London streets, like Remus in "The Mad Flasher of Muggle London". It was amazingly epic.

They stopped for a moment, and Leslie closed the camcorder. "I'm beat, El," she said tiredly. "I'm gonna head on home to Granny's. You wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm gonna walk around some more," Ellie replied, and the two parted ways. She continued to walk around, looking at all the little shops and restaurants. Then, something even more epic happened; someone bumped into her, and she fell right into a large mud puddle.

She. Was. Pissed.

*****

Author's Note: Did you like it? I'll probably update tomorrow, since I am doing this all in Study Hall. If you enjoyed it, PLEASE review! Dougie is mine, and you can't have him! Love ya!

-A2_Dougie'sGirl


	2. Oh Shitake Mushrooms

Author's Note: I do not own McFly, although that would be absolutely amazing! Read and review, please!

Chapter Two: Oh Shitake Mushrooms.

Ellie sat up, rubbing her forehead. "What the hell!" she yelled at the guy who was kneeling in front of her, picking up papers that had fallen. "You crash into me, and you don't even apologize?! British guys are rude!"

The guy looked up at her with big blue eyes, and the corners of his lips tugged down in a frown. "Oh, I'm sorry," he said, looking Ellie up and down. "I guess I forgot my manners there for a moment." The guy helped her to her feet, and smiled down at her. "I'm Danny," he explained. "Danny Jones."

"Ellie Frey," she replied, oblivious. Normally, Ellie would have recognized this person AND his famous name, but she was still pretty angry. "So, where were you going in such a painful hurry?"

Danny leaned against the wall. "My flat, actually. I just finished writing this song, and- wait. Did you just say that your name is Ellie Frey?" he asked with wide eyes. "As in, the Ellie Frey of "Time Lost with Anonymous Folk"?"

And, despite the throbbing pain in her forehead, Ellie smiled. People knew her! People in ENGLAND! "Yeah, that's me," she said. "Why?"

"My mates and I love your web show!" Danny explained. "We watch your new episodes every week! My mate Dougie is pretty much hooked on the robot because of you two."

This made Ellie laugh. "That was all Leslie's idea, actually. 'The robot is not a dance; it is a way of life'. It's her unofficial motto. She'll act like a robot for hours on end. It can actually get a bit annoying after awhile, but, you gotta love Leslie."

"Oh, wow, you're bleeding," he said, holding the papers under his arm as he gently touched her forehead. "You're coming back to my flat with me. I need to make sure that doesn't get infected."

"Um, alright," she agreed.

*****

Danny opened the door to flat # 394, which was the flat he shared with his mates Harry, Dougie and Tom. He led Ellie inside and motioned for her to have a seat on the zebra-print couch.

"Don't mind the underwear on the floor!" he yelled to her from the kitchen. "It's my mate Tom's. He just throws it out here when he needs to have it washed."

Ellie leaned away from the underwear, and proceeded to look around the room. There were definitely a lot of posters for "Back to the Future", and a white and black Fender Strat was on a stand in the corner. She was guessing that Danny lived with all guys, because the place smelled of mouthwash, beer, and laundry detergent.

That was when she remembered who Danny Jones was. Sadly, that was also the exact moment that Danny walked into the room with the first-aid kit.

"Alrighty," he sat beside her, opening the tiny white box. "Count to one hundred by twos, please."

"Um, why?" Ellie asked.

"I need to make sure that you don't have a concussion," Danny said with a sad smile. "If you do, I'll have to take you to the hospital. So, start counting."

"Okay. Um, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, 12…" she continued counting as Danny cleaned off her forehead and dabbed antiseptic on it. Then, he placed a cute little Spiderman band-aid over the cut. "…96, 98, 100. Okay, you done yet?"

"Yup, I've just finished," he grinned at her. "So, what're you doing in London? Or, did you come all this way just to crash into me?"

"Well, Les and I-" her phone rang to the tune of the "Back to the Future" theme song. "Speak of the Devil!" Ellie answered the phone. "Hello?"

"ELIZABETH FREY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Leslie exploded. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR A HALF HOUR ALREADY!"

"Leslie, calm down," Ellie rolled her eyes. "I'm at… um…"

Danny stole the phone away from her, and held it up to his ear. "Hello, Danny Jones speaking."

"Um, hi?" Leslie said. "Why is Ellie with you? Did you kidnap her? Are you secretly a rapist?"

"No, of course not! I ran into her, and she got hurt. I brought her back to get her all fixed up," he explained calmly.

Leslie sighed in annoyance. "Alright, where are you? I'll come pick her up and bring her back to my Granny's place," Leslie said.

"It's 46 Churchill Way, flat number 394. Just knock."

*****  
Around 9:30, Leslie arrived at Danny's flat, and Danny opened the door when she knocked. Ellie was asleep on the freaky zebra-print couch, and Leslie just rolled her eyes when she saw her asleep.

"She can fall asleep anywhere," Leslie explained, sighing.

Danny nodded. "Yeah, she dozed off about an hour ago. I would've woken her, but she looked so adorable, and I'm a sucker for adorable things. You want some coffee?"

"Sure," Leslie nodded. "Would it be okay if she crashed here for the night? You do not wanna see her when she hasn't had enough sleep – trust me."

"Alright," he said. "You can crash too, if you want."

So, it was decided that the two girls would stay overnight, and leave in the morning.

*****

Author's Note: Enjoy it? Hate it? Review and tell me your opinion! Love you allllll!

A2_Dougie'sGirl


	3. All Hell Breaks Loose

Chapter Three: All Hell Breaks Loose (Carolyn Comes to Town)

The girls woke up to a loud banging on the door, and since none of the guys were around, they opened it hesitantly. Their other best friend, Carolyn Corbitt, was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Carolyn!" Ellie reached out and hugged her tightly. "You're here!"

Carolyn pulled back and frowned at the two of them. "Where the hell have you two been?!" Ellie backed away so that she was beside Leslie once more.

"We've been here, Cari," Leslie said. "With the guys from McFly."

"I wouldn't give a damn if you had been making out with Johnny Depp and got his name tattooed on your ass!" Carolyn scowled.

"Who got what tattooed on their ass?" Tom (as in Fletcher) asked sleepily, walking out of his bedroom wearing only a towel, and not paying attention to who was speaking. He looked up. "Whoa!" he cried, attempting to cover himself. In his haste, he fell over a book, groaning.

This brought the other three boys from THEIR bedrooms, and they all laughed upon seeing Tom sprawled across the floor. Even Carolyn was laughing along, but she was the first to recover and get back to her original objective.

"Listen, I've been looking everywhere for you two!" she glared at Ellie and Leslie. "That, and Granny has found the gallon of chocolate ice cream. She is currently eating herself into a chocolate – induced coma. Now, get a MOVE ON!"

Leslie and Ellie looked at the four boys sheepishly. "Sorry," Ellie said. "We've got to go."

And, just like that, the girls were gone, almost as quickly as they had come.

Tom looked up, his eyes glazed over slightly. "Who was that?"

*****

When they arrived back at flat # 1111, they found that Carolyn had been right. Granny HAD found the ice cream, and she was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating it with a spoon. She did not look very happy to see them.

"Granny, I'm sorry," Leslie started before her Grandma could speak. "Ellie and I just crashed over at Danny's flat, and my phone had no battery left, so I couldn't call to tell you."

Granny sighed. "Alright dears, that's fine. Just don't forget again, and plan ahead next time."

Ellie, Leslie, and Carolyn all smiled. They were in the clear.

*****

Around noon, the four boys were in the recording studio, waiting to start one of their new songs. However, none of them could concentrate because of what had happened that morning.

"Dude, why didn't you tell us that you brought a girl home last night?" Harry asked Danny anxiously. "AND that her friend was over too. AND that they were Ellie Frey and Leslie West!"

Danny shrugged, plucking at the strings on his guitar. "I don't know, mate. I just didn't think about it, I guess."

Things were silent for a few moments, until Tom's face broke out in a grin. "Oh, you sly dog!" he said. "You're shagging her, aren't you?"

"What?! Hell no! I've just met her!" Danny set down the instrument and shrugged. "Although, that wouldn't be such a bad thing."

"So, you gonna ask her out or what?" Dougie questioned. "If you do, ask if Leslie has a boyfriend. She's a cutie."

"Why don't we just ask if they ALL want to come here and listen to us play?" Tom suggested with a laugh. "Ellie, Leslie, and that foxy minx Carolyn. Hell, we can even order Chinese."

So, Danny got out his phone and dialed Ellie's number.

*****

Ellie, Leslie, and Carolyn were editing videos when Ellie's phone rang. She looked down at the Caller ID, and her eyes widened a considerable amount.

"Hello?" Ellie said, answering the phone.

"Guess who?" Danny said happily.

"Oh, hey Danny," Ellie smiled. Leslie and Carolyn leaned in so they could listen to the conversation. Yes, they were eavesdroppers, and proud of it. "Did you need something?"

"The guys and I were wondering if you three would like to come over and listen to us play… oh, and Tom told me to say that he's ordering Chinese," Danny explained. "So… would you like to?"

Carolyn and Leslie nodded, and Ellie cleared her throat. "Sure. What time?"

*****

A little more than an hour later, the three girls were sitting with the guys in the recording studio, eating Chinese food. Well, most of them were eating; Dougie and Leslie had decided to do the robot, because that's just what they do.

"I think its love," Danny whispered to Ellie, motioning to Dougie and Leslie. "They look so cute together."

The two "robots" collapsed on the couch, laughing hysterically. Ellie simply nodded in agreement, smiling when she saw her friend gazing lovingly at Dougie.

"She always did think he was the cutest in McFly," she commented, taking a drink of her Coca – Cola. "But, that's just Leslie, I suppose. It's been the same way since we were kids; Les goes for the dorks, Cari goes for the extreme hotties, and I just like normal."

Danny smiled down at her. "So, Ms. Frey, here's the million dollar question; am I normal enough for you?" he asked.

She looked up at him with one eyebrow raised. "Is this your way of flirting with me, Mr. Jones? Or, are you just being a tease?"

Carolyn and Tom were arguing about Sherlock Holmes and James Watson (Carolyn was for Holmes, Tom was for Watson).

"Watson is way cooler than Holmes!"

"No, Holmes is better than Watson! Holmes solves unsolvable crimes!"

"Watson is a veteran of the Afghan war!"

"Holmes boxes!"

"Well, Holmes is a druggie!"

"Watson is a gambler!"

"What Watson does won't kill him!"

"Yes, but when he's living on the street after losing everything, he won't survive long!"

"I- damn. You win," Tom raised his hands in defeat.

*****

Author's Note: Like it? Dislike it? Review it, please! It is very much appreciated, especially from McSteph!


	4. The Most Random Day Ever

Chapter Four: The Most Random Day Ever

About a month after the girls arrived, everything was going alright. One morning, Dougie woke up on the Living Room floor, Leslie beside him (as usual). They were unofficially going out. They would be officially going out, but Dougie didn't want Leslie to get hoarded by the paparazzi, so they just kept it to themselves. Of course, the guys knew, as did Ellie and Carolyn, but no one else.

"Good morning, Dougie," Danny said as he walked out of his bedroom, Ellie trailing behind him sleepily. "Um, Leslie looks dead. Is she alright?"

Dougie shrugged, crawling on top of Leslie and just laying there. "Leslie-e-e-e! Wake up-p-p-p! Please-e-e-e-e!" she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Good morning starshine! The Earth says hello!"

"Good morning, Dougald," Leslie yawned, smiling tiredly at her use of Dougie's nickname. "Oh, and Danny and Ellie. Hey, people. What time is it?"

Ellie looked down at her watch. "Eight thirty-ish. Why?"

Dougie and Leslie just grinned at each other and ran into his bedroom. Nobody knew about a special surprise but the two of them.

"Yup, it's definitely love," Danny said to Ellie before starting to make coffee. "I am amazed at how quickly those two connected, though. Most girls who meet Dougie think he's a total douchebag. But, Leslie seems to really like him."

A loud scream came from Harry's room, and he ran out holding a bright green iguana. "DOUGIE PUT HIS LIZARD IN MY BED! HIS LIZARD!"

"Harry, calm down," Ellie said calmly. "Now, give me the iguana.:

Harry handed it to her, and she gently set it down in a large glass bowl. She then carried it over to Dougie's door. "Dougie, I have your iguana. Open up and take him, please, or I will slice him into a bazillion pieces."

Apparently, this was enough incentive, because Dougie opened the door and took his pet. "Thanks, Ellie," he said before closing the door once more. He was being very mysterious.

"Ellie, I'm going to teach you how to drive today," Danny said. "Go get dressed and we can get started early, alright?"

Ellie turned to face him, a confused look on her face. "I can drive perfectly fine, thank you. What gave you the idea that you need to teach me?"

Danny and Harry turned to look at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Sweetheart, last time you drove, you ran into a mailbox!" Danny exclaimed, laughing. "That and you totally demolished the bonnet on Tom's car."

"That mailbox was practically in the middle of the road, Danny!" Ellie retorted. "Right, Harry?"

Harry put up his hands and backed away. "Don't put me in the middle of this, El. I'm just an innocent bystander, love."

Danny sighed. "Please, Ellie? It'll just be an hour or so. Besides, you'll be able to spend time with me, your amazing.... boyfriend?"

"Since when are you my boyfriend?" Ellie grumbled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I thought I was just he 'girl with the pretty eyes'." she scoffed.

"Alright, I admit, tweeting about you on Twitter was not a good idead," he pulled her close and smiled. "Please? Pretty please?"

"Argh, I hate you. Fine," she said, walking towards his bedroom to take a shower and get dressed.

Tom was making eggs, because Danny and Ellie were out driving, Harry had gone to the studio, and Dougie and Leslie were doing something or another in his bedroom. He really didn't want to know. He heard a key turn in the lock, and turned just in time to see Carolyn walk in. All three girls had been given keys to the flat, so that they could come and go as they pleased.

"Hey Tom," she said tiredly, shutting the door and walking over to set her stuff by the couch. "Where's El and Les?"

"Ellie's out with Danny, and Leslie is doing God knows what with Dougie in his bedroom. You hungry?" he asked.

Carolyn looked at him pointedly. "I don't eat breakfast."

"I know, I know," he shrugged. "I was just offering in case you wanted some eggs."

"Well, if you're already making some, then I'll take one," Carolyn poured herself some coffee and gulped it down. "Um, would you mind if I rested a bit in your room? I got virtually no sleep last night."

"Sure, go ahead," he smiled. "I'll come get you when your egg's ready."

"Thanks," she muttered, walking into his room and quietly closing the door.

Tom continued cooking eggs, whistling happily. He had been trying to get to know Carolyn better since they had met, but, she had a tendency to close herself off from people, so it was really hard for him. Ellie was very straight-forward, and perfect for Danny. Leslie was a tad bit crazy, just like his mate Dougie. But Carolyn was... confusing. He had to admit that she was a lot like himself.

"Carolyn," he said through the door. "Your eggs are ready." No response. "Carolyn?" Tom pushed open the door. There Carolyn was, fast asleep on his bed. He smiled and shut the door, walking over to put her eggs in the oven so that they would stay warm.

Dougie and Leslie were working on a jigsaw puzzle in his bedroom, waiting for the glue on their "surprise" to dry. Occasionally, they would look up at each other, and just smile widely. Their sweetness was something that constantly annoyed Ellie and Danny, so they tried to save it for when they were doing stuff together.

"So, I was thinking..." Leslie said, breaking the silence. "My Dad and siblings are coming to visit in September... and, uh, my Dad really wants to meet you."

Dougie looked up. "I'm not good at first impressions with parents, Leslie," he explained nervously. "But, if you want me to... then, okay."

Ellie rested her head against the steering wheel. "Danny, I have a headache. Can we please go home?" she looked over at him, a frown plastered on her face.

"Alright, alright," he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Just drive home, okay? I'm sorry for giving you a headache, love."

"It's okay," she replied, starting back towards Churchill Way. Things were silent in the tiny car as they made their way down the road. Ellie turned on the blinker, and-

She ran straight into a telephone pole. Ellie looked over at Danny, shock on her face. He jumped out of the car to survey the damage, and... he started cheering. Like, literally cheering in the middle of the road. The little old lady on the sidewalk looked at him like he was a lunatic, and hurried away.

"I love you, goddamnit!" he said to Ellie. "You have given me the perfect excuse to buy a new car! YES!"

Ellie smiled. "So, I guess I'm not worthless, then?"

Carolyn, Ellie, Tom, Harry, and Danny were getting ready to eat Dinner. Tom and Carolyn had made spaghetti (and toast for Tom), and everyone was really hungry after the incredibly random day. But... where were Dougie and Leslie?

Dougie's bedroom door swung open, and they both walked out. Leslie was carrying a huge papier-mache star, painted light blue, and said "McFly" on it in big black letters.

"Surprise!" she said, setting it down on the table.

Tom looked over at her, severely confused. "Um, no offense Les... but what is that thing?"

"I'll show them!" Dougie said, more excited than a little boy at Christmas. He plugged the star into the wall socket, and then flipped the switch. The star glowed neon green.

"Wow," Harry smiled at the two of them. "Who know that Dougie was such a little artist. And Les too!"

So, they all commented on how cool the surprise was, and then went and ate all the food that was waiting for them.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!

Anonymouse-EpicFly


	5. Smile

Chapter Five: Smile

By August, McFly was very much used to the three girls being around. Ellie and Leslie had moved in with their… friends (?), and Carolyn was over constantly (she had her own flat that was conveniently down the road).

Things were going great for everyone. Tom made breakfast every morning for everyone, and it was so good that even Carolyn ate. Everyone took turns making dinner, although they had to admit that Tom and Carolyn made the best cooking pair. Ellie and Leslie had taken over the dining room table as their designated web show spot, and McFly appeared for a shot segment each week.

"Can you pass the milk, love?" Danny asked Ellie one morning. She handed it over to him and then continued checking her email.

"Oh, wow," she said with a smile. "Guys, Anbe is coming next week to check out her dorm, and she's going to come over here to meet the guys!"

Carolyn grinned. "Finally!"

"Who's Anbe?" Harry asked quizzically, his eyebrows raised.

" She's only our best friend in the whole entire universe!" Leslie replied happily. "Her real name is Annabella Sophia Lewis, but she's Anbe to us. Well, her nickname wasn't always Anbe. It was originally Banbe, but after ninth grade she said she didn't want to be named after an idiotic deer, so, we took off the first 'b' and now she's Anbe!"

Tom looked over Ellie's shoulder at the computer screen. "The 16th, eh? That's one of the days that Carolyn and I have to cook. What do you think we should make?"

"Food," Carolyn said tiredly. She looked like she was about to fall asleep in her eggs, and her hair was dripping into her cup of orange juice.

"Carolyn, go lay down," Tom said. He knew that Carolyn wouldn't go unless she got a direct order, so that's what he did almost every morning.

She nodded, and made her way over to Tom's bedroom, where she always took her naps. Marv, the cute little orange kitten, would always come and snuggle up against her. She had gotten used to it after awhile.

"Mate, just ask her out already!" Dougie exclaimed. "We all know that you like her, so why don't you just ask and see what she says?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "I don't like her! I mean, I do, and it's just… I haven't known her for very long."

"That's never stopped you before!" Danny commented.

"She's different from all the other girls, Dan. I really like her," Tom explained. "I don't want to rush it with Carolyn."

"Alright, mate," Harry said. "We won't bug you about it anymore."

Leslie, Dougie, Ellie, Danny, Carolyn, Tom, and Harry decided to meet Annabella at the airport. But, it was twenty minutes after her plane was supposed to land, and she was nowhere in sight.

Suddenly, Leslie's phone started ringing, playing the part of "Transylvania" where Dougie sings. He looked over at her with a huge grin on his face.

"Love you too, Les," Dougie said.

Leslie blushed and answered her phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Where are you, bitch?" Annabella's voice said through the other side. "I'm waiting by the gate, just like you said!"

Leslie looked around until she saw a familiar face, curly blonde hair, and black-rimmed glasses. "ANBE!" she screamed, running over and tackling the girl. "YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE HERE!"

"Nice to see you too, Les," Annabella stood up and dusted herself off. "Are you really gonna tack-" Ellie and Carolyn launched themselves at Annabella, and she was knocked to the floor once again.

Ellie looked at her seriously. "We need to make sure that you're really our Anbe; what were the five colors in her hair?"

"Red, yellow, blue, green, and purple," Annabella said without even thinking about it. "May I please get up now?"

Carolyn helped her to her feet, and they turned to face the guys. "McFly, meet Anbe. Anbe, meet McFly."

"Hi, nice to meet all of you," Annabella shook all of their hands. "My idiotic friends have told me way too much about you."

Harry couldn't help but smile at the girl's complete loserness. "Live long and prosper," he grinned.

"'Star Trek' fan? Nice. Same here," Annabella smiled.

They arrived back at the flat with Annabella in tow. The place smelled like lasagna, because that was what Tom and Carolyn decided to make. Annabella looked around the living room and gasped.

"Vintage 'Back to the Future' posters!" she said, absolutely amazed. "That is so cool!"

Harry walked over to where she was standing. "Yeah, they were my Mum's. She got them back when the movies first came out. She gave them to me for Christmas a few years back."

"That is so awesome," Annabella turned to face him. "So, you're Harry."

"So, you're Anbe," he replied.

"That I am," she looked around the room with a smile. Harry suddenly felt unnaturally embarrassed about the state of the apartment. It was messy, and Tom's underwear was on the floor (which wasn't that unusual). "Nice place you got here."

Harry smiled slightly. "Thanks. Sorry about the underwear on the floor. It's Tom's."

"Well, Cari always does pick the strange ones," Annabella said. "Who leaves their underwear around for everyone to see, anyway?"

"That's just Tom's way," Harry shrugged. "You ready to go eat?"

"Sure. I still cannot believe that Carolyn cooks, though. She was absolutely terrible last time she tried to make food for me," Annabella said.

Harry smiled again. This girl was pretty cool.

But, even though he just met her, why was she invading his mind?

Author's Note: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT!


	6. The Heart Never Lies

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is dedicated to McSteph and Nightwing, my two faithful reviewers! ENJOY!

Chapter Six: The Heart Never Lies

Leslie and Ellie were planning a new web show while Tom, Danny, Harry and Dougie worked on a new song. Annabella was out shopping, and Carolyn was reading in an armchair, Marvin on her lap.

"I'm going to do it today," Tom whispered to the guys. "I'm going to ask her out."

Danny smiled. "Good for you, mate."

"Do… do you think she'll say yes?" he looked down at his hands. "I'm going to ask her to see a film with me."

"Very cliché, Tommy," Harry nodded. "But, don't worry. I'm sure things will be fine."

Tom set down his guitar and walked over to where Carolyn was sitting, completely absorbed in "Sherlock Holmes". "Hey Carolyn" he said, sitting down on the coffee table. "How's the book?"

She looked up with a shrug. "It's alright, I guess. I read it back in high school, too, so I already know what happens. How's the song coming?"

"Not very well, actually. Um, are you busy tonight?" Tom asked nervously.

"Besides sitting here and reading? No. Why?" Carolyn looked at him, puzzled.

"Would you like to go see a movie with me, then?" he questioned, looking down at his feet.

Carolyn's eyes widened. "You mean, just the two of us? As in, like, a date?"

"Um, kinda, yeah," he replied.

She was silent for a moment. "Alright. We can make dinner for these dweebs and then head out, okay?"

"That's cool with me," Tom scratched Marvin's head, and he purred. "I'm gonna go work on the song some more, but we should start cooking in an hour or so."

She nodded, and went back to reading. He walked back over to the guys, picked up his guitar, and smiled widely at the confused faces of his friends.

"So, how'd it go?" Dougie asked eagerly.

"Looks like you three will be eating without me tonight," he grinned.

Tom was in the process of picking a shirt when a knock came on the door. "Come in," he said. Ellie and Leslie walked in, Leslie carrying Marvin. Danny's yells could be heard in the background.

"Marv ate Danny's lucky guitar pick. Now he's pissed and on a rampage," Leslie explained, setting Marvin down on the bed. "And Carolyn just left to get ready for your date."

"Yeah, dinner was really good, by the way," Ellie added.

"I'm in the middle of a crisis! Les, which shirt should I wear?" Tom asked desperately.

"Well, Carolyn likes blue," Leslie said simply. "But, that NASA shirt would make you look really smart."

Tom pulled the gray NASA shirt over his head, and looked in the mirror to make sure his hair still looked okay. "How do I look?"

"Interesting," Leslie said, while Ellie said, "Clean."

Marvin meowed, and swiped at Tom's hand. "Thanks, Marvin, your comment is very much appreciated," Tom dropped to the floor and rummaged under the bed. "Has anyone seen my blue Converse?"

"Living room," Ellie said, and they followed Tom out of the room.

After he tugged on his shoes, he looked at Danny, Dougie, Harry, Ellie, Leslie, and Annabella. "Please behave yourselves, children, alright?"

"Don't we always, Tommy?" Danny said, annoyed. "We're just going to eat popcorn and play Twister. And, haha, we all know who's going to win."

Ellie coughed loudly. "Sorry, I had a piece of bullshit stuck in my throat."

Danny glared at her. "You're supposed to be supporting me!"

"Too bad, loser," Ellie walked into the kitchen, leaving Danny with an angry look on his face.

Tom shrugged. "Have fun," and he said goodbye to everyone before walking out the door.

Carolyn was listening to "Night of the Hunter" and getting ready for her date with Tom. She was wearing a black t-shirt, jeans, a green Slytherin jacket, and green High-Tops. She was attempting to braid her hair, but it was so long that she was having trouble with it. Finally, giving up, she simply pulled it back into a ponytail. A knock came on her door, so she turned down the music and went to open it. And, there was Tom.

"Hey," he said happily. "You look nice."

"Thanks," she smiled at him, and pressed pause on her iHome. "You wanna come in for a minute? I'm not exactly done getting ready."

"Oh, sure," Tom walked into the flat and closed the door. It was clean. Very, very clean and made him feel like a slob. It didn't look lived in at all.

Carolyn quickly grabbed her bag and turned off the lights in her bedroom. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," he walked out, and let her lock up. "Hey, you know what, Watson is still better than Holmes."

She rolled her eyes. "Are we gonna be arguing about this through the whole movie? Because I've been waiting for 'Sherlock Holmes Two' for a year, and I don't wanna miss anything."

"I'll be good, I promise," he grinned at her, and they started to walk towards the Movie Theater.

Meanwhile, back at the flat on Churchill Way, the girls and guys were playing a pretty awkward game of Twister in the Living Room.

"Alright Anbe, your turn," Emily said from her position over Danny and Leslie. "And, please try and use your luck so that you don't end up intertwined with me."

Annabella reached over and spun the spinner, and got 'Left Hand, Green'. Which, of course, put her either over or under Harry. She looked at him, blushing. "Um, how am I gonna do this?"

Harry smiled sweetly at her. "Well, love, that's all your decision, really. It all depends on the path you choose."

Ellie and Danny looked at each other and gagged. What was with all the flirting in the group, anyways? It was starting to get out of control. "Anbe, just pick up or down and get it over with!"

"Fine," she grumbled, awkwardly putting herself over Harry. Or, she was, until her knees buckled and she fell on top of him, causing him to fall over and land on top of her. "Ow."

"I'm sorry," Harry rolled onto his elbows and smiled on her. "That was fun."

"Oh my Him, please just get on with the game!" Ellie groaned. "All this lovey-dovey shit is making me want to gag. Harry, if you're going to kiss her, just DO IT and GET IT OVER WITH!"

Annabella froze. "What are you talking about, El?"

"HE LIKES YOU, IDIOT!" Ellie and Danny said in unison.

Harry blushed and stood up. "Um, excuse me," he ran into his bedroom and closed the door.

"He told me a few days ago, Anbe," Danny said. "I think his exact words were 'She's the most amazingly beautiful, smart, artistic bird I have ever met'. Just, don't break his heart, alright? It has happened so many times before, and he's my best mate."

Leslie and Dougie were just watching the whole scene, not moving a muscle.

Annabella stood up, dusted off her jeans, and walked over to Harry's door, which was painted bright orange and said "STAY OUT!" in large block letters. "Harry?" she knocked. "Please let me in, dear."

Harry opened the door and let her in.

The movie was about halfway over when Tom decided to do the "Stretch and Yawn" trick to put his arm around Carolyn's shoulders. She turned her head and looked at him with one eyebrow raised. He returned the gaze.

"You are a dork," she said.

"You are missing the movie by staring lovingly into my eyes," he retorted.

Carolyn turned back to watch the screen, a small smirk on her face. He looked at her for a few moments before doing the same.

Annabella looked around the room, avoiding Harry's gaze. She stuck her hands in her pockets and finally looked up at him. It looked as though he was waiting for her to say something.

"Well?" he said.

"Well what?" she replied.

"You just found out that I fancy you, and you have no comment?" Harry stood up and sighed. "Look, just say what you want to say and get it over with."

She moved forward slowly and looked up into his icy blue eyes. "You're a prick."

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes, I just found out that you like me, and I even feel the same way, but can't you at least be patient and wait for me to process all this new information that is…" she was cut off by him leaning down and kissing her.

She pulled away and gazed up at him. "Well then," she smiled. "I was ranting, wasn't I?"

"Just a little," he said with a large smile.

"So…"

"So…"

Annabella took his hand in hers. "Let's go finish playing Twister, and we can talk about all this later, okay?"

He nodded, and allowed her to pull him out of the room.

Tom stood up and stretched as the lights came back on in the theater. "Wow, that movie was great," he said. "I have newfound respect for Holmes, now. He's just a man in love."

Carolyn laughed, and they walked together out of the large room. "It was good," she said. He took her hand in his, and she intertwined their fingers. "So, you wanna head back to the flat? I am thoroughly convinced that it is probably blown up by now."

"That would be a smart idea," he agreed, and they started down the street. "In your opinion, how is this date going?"

She thought about this for a moment. "I give it 9.99 out of 10," she explained. "Because you did the dorky "Stretch and Yawn" thing, and that's just weird, but I'm having fun."

"Good. You just always seem so stressed, and I wanted to let you get away from the craziness of the flat for awhile," Tom rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Can I ask a question? Why don't you get any sleep at night?"

Carolyn looked down at her feet. "I work all night, at the Café across the street from my flat. When I got the job, the night shift was the only thing they had open, so I took it. I really needed the money."

Tom pulled her a little closer. "Well, you're always welcome to take naps in my room with Marvin. He really likes your together time."

"Amazingly, I didn't like cats until I moved here," she admitted.

"Amazingly, I didn't expect to fall in love until you moved here," he said quietly. She looked up at him, and he smiled.

He leaned down a little bit, and kissed her. She draped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down more. When they finally broke apart, he kept his eyes closed for a moment, before opening them to see Carolyn's beautiful blue ones staring back at him.

"I love you too, Tom," she said.

When they opened the door to the flat, they were surprised. Dougie and Leslie were asleep on the Twister mat, Harry and Annabella were asleep on the armchair, and Ellie and Danny were watching "Star Trek".

"Finally, you two get back!" Ellie said happily. "How'd it go?"

Carolyn and Tom simply looked at each other.

"I have to get ready for work," she said, walking over to Tom's bedroom and closing the door. Tom sat down next to Danny.

"I think things are only going to get better from here," he smiled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! I was listening to "Star Girl" and "All About You" when I wrote this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's sappy and horrible. Love you all!


	7. A Change of Scenery

Chapter Seven: A Change of Scenery

Ellie woke up in a familiar bed, Danny's arm around her waist. She looked at the alarm and saw that it was already almost ten. They always overslept; it was one of their combined couple faults. She turned over and poked his cheek.

"Mmm?" he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Hello, love."

"It's time to wake up, loser," she replied, moving his arms and stepping out onto the cold floor. Ellie walked over to the bathroom to look at her hair in the mirror. "Ugh, why is my hair so ugly?"

"Your hair isn't ugly. _I _think it's gorgeous," Danny yawned and padded into the bathroom.

"YOU are crazy," she turned on the shower and turned to face him. "You are lucky I love you, because no one else ever will."

He grinned and kissed her lightly. "Love you too, Els."

***  
September had come and passed, and October was cold and chilly in London. The girls had started school, and were in and out of the flat all day for classes. The guys were also busy, writing and recording songs for their new album. It was busy, but they always made sure to eat dinner together each evening.

Dougie was sprawled out across the couch; Leslie curled up in a ball beside him, working on an English Lit. essay. Ellie and Danny were cooking dinner, while Harry and Annabella were playing checkers at the table. The door opened, and Tom and Carolyn walked in, each carrying a box.

"Well, that's the last of them," Tom grinned. "You are now officially moved in, love."

Carolyn set down the box and stretched. "Finally!" she moved into Tom's embrace, and smiled widely.

Dougie waved over the top of the couch at them. "Hey," he said. "Tom, can you come check and see if Les is asleep? I can't move that much."

Tom walked over and nodded. "Yeah, she's out," he said. "Leslie! Sweetheart! Wake up and smell the roses!"

Leslie popped up and looked at him. "I don't like roses. They smell like old people."

Tom laughed and patted the top of her head. "You are a strange one, Les," he smiled at her. "How's the paper coming?"

"Oh, I'm almost done, actually," she laid back against Dougie and yawned.

"DINNER'S READY, LOSERS!" Ellie screamed at the top of her lungs. "HARRY, CLEAR OFF THE TABLE!"

"ALRIGHT!" he screamed back.

"Shut up, please!" Dougie groaned. "I have a headache!"

Leslie turned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she snuggled against him and sighed happily.

Eventually, everyone made their way to the table to eat the pizza that Ellie and Danny had made. It was gooey, delicious, and very greasy. It was pretty much perfect.

"If you keep making food this delicious, Fat Tom is going to come back to stay," Tom moaned, leaning back against his chair. "Daniel, I blame you."

Tom woke up in the middle of the night to hear crying in the Living Room. He crept over to the door, and quietly opened it. Leslie was sitting on the couch, phone in hand, sobbing.

"Leslie?" he whispered, walking over to her. "Leslie, darling, what's the matter?"

She looked up at him with teary eyes. "My Dad's in the hospital. He had a heart attack, and he wants me to go see him…" she sniffled. "But, I don't want to go alone."

"Well, take Doug with you," Tom said, sitting beside her. "He's wanted to meet your Dad anyways."

"Yeah, but I don't think Doug would do well in this situation," Leslie put her head in her hands. Tom felt so bad for her…

"I'll go with you," he said. "Just let me go buy some plane tickets and rent a car, and then let's blow this Popsicle stand."

Leslie looked up at him, surprised. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Go pack, Les, because we have a flight to catch."

Dougie woke up to find that Leslie wasn't beside him. He was confused. He rolled out of bed and padded into the dimly lit Living Room. It was almost five in the morning. He found a note on the couch.

Mates-

Leslie's family had an emergency, and she needed someone to go with her, so, I volunteered. We should be back in a week or so. We both have our phones, so call if you have any questions or just feel like yelling at me for being so spontaneous.

-Tom

Dougie looked at the note in disbelief. Why had she chosen Tom to go and not him?

Tom and Leslie landed in Erie Community Airport at 2:00 AM ET. They were both completely jet-lagged, and just wanted to collapse. They got their bags and eventually found the epic blue rental car. Then, they started on their way towards Ashtabula, OH.

"So, do you want to sleep or go see your Dad first?" Tom asked, looking over at her.

"Sleep," she replied. "He said my family left the house unlocked for me, so we could get in and rest. My younger siblings will be there too."

About an hour later, they arrived at Leslie's childhood home. The door was unlocked, so they went inside and locked the door behind them. No one else was awake, so they quietly made their way upstairs and into her old bedroom.

It was green, and had posters of the Beatles, NASA, and of course McFly. She had a large enough bed, so they both just collapsed and fell asleep.

Carolyn's fingernails drummed against the counter-top as she held the phone to her ear. "Damn, his phone's turned off!" she yelled, slamming it against the counter. Everyone cringed, and slowly backed away. "Why the hell would they just LEAVE in the middle of the fucking night?"

"Cari, calm down," Annabella said soothingly. "I'm sure it's for a really good reason. Maybe someone is sick, or hurt. Besides, it's only four in the morning over there; they're probably still asleep."

Carolyn stomped into Tom's room and slammed the door loudly. This caused one of the glow in the dark stars to fall off. Ellie walked over and picked it up.

"I agree with Anbe," Dougie said. Danny and Harry nodded as well. "Let's just wait until they call us."

Tom's eyes fluttered open to see unfamiliar green walls. He looked over, and Leslie was still asleep beside him. He smiled before gently standing and stretching. He walked out of her room and ran into someone.

The girl was short, with brown hair and blue eyes. "Hi!" she said with a smile. "I'm Mary! You must be Tom!"

"Yeah, that's me," Tom nodded sleepily. "You're the second youngest, right?"

"Yup, I'm only five, Josh is three, and Thomas is seven," she explained. "Chris is twenty-one, and Zahara is twenty-five. We've got a big family."

He smiled down at her. "Leslie always talks about you."

"Is she still asleep?" Mary asked.

"I was," Leslie said from her doorway. "But then someone decided to start talking loudly outside my door, Mary Alice."

Mary looked at her sister with a huge smile. "Leslie!" she yelled, running over to hug her. "You've been gone for so long!"

"Babyface, it's only been four months," Leslie laughed. "Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Zahara's at the hospital with Daddy," Mary started. "Chris is at work. Thomas and Josh are downstairs watching 'Avatar'."

Leslie looked over at Tom. "You want some breakfast?"

"Sure," he nodded, following the two of them downstairs. The walls were almost completely covered with school pictures, and Tom stopped to look at one where Leslie had no front teeth. She looked quite adorable, actually.

They walked into the Playroom, where Thomas and Josh were watching the movie with wide eyes. Tom laughed at this, because he had the same expression on his face whenever he watched 'Avatar'. It was a good movie.

"Zahara forgot that Sundays are cinnamon roll days," Mary explained quietly to Tom. "Every Sunday morning, Daddy makes us cinnamon rolls for breakfast. But, he's not here, and Zahara said to just eat cereal."

"Well, if you show me where everything is, I'll make them," Tom whispered back.

Mary gasped, and started to pull Tom towards the kitchen.

Danny was pacing back and forth in the Living Room, guilt pulling at his heartstrings. He had a secret, and it was absolutely horrible; he had cheated on Ellie with one of her best friends.

"Hey Danny," Ellie said, walking over and kissing his cheek. "What's the matter? You look as though you are about to pass out."

He frowned. "Ellie, I have something to tell you."

"Okay," she said, confused.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose, and looked down at the pale wooden floor. "I cheated on you," he mumbled, avoiding her gaze.

"What?" Ellie seethed. "When? Where? WHY?"

"Do you want to know the first time I cheated or the last time?" Danny asked.

"YOU CHEATED MORE THAN ONCE?" she yelled. "BOTH, IDIOT!"

Danny sat down on the couch. "The first time I cheated on you was about two weeks ago. The last time was yesterday."

"But you were here all day yesterday," she said angrily. Finally, she caught on and gaped at him. "Who did you cheat on me with, asshole?"

"Els, I…"

"Tell me!"

He stared straight at her. "Carolyn."

Tom was eating with Leslie out on the front porch when his phone rang. "It's Ellie," he explained before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, is Les there with you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Put me on speaker," Ellie explained. He pressed the button, and Ellie sniffled. "Danny cheated on me."

Leslie looked at the phone, gobsmacked. "When?" she asked anxiously. "With who?"

"Apparently, consecutively for the past two weeks," Ellie laughed angrily. "And, uh, with your girlfriend, Tom."

Tom's eyes widened and he dropped the phone on the cold, hard cement. Leslie quickly picked it up and watched the look on his face change. First denial, then hurt, then betrayal, and finally anger. He stood up and took off across the yard, not caring that he was only wearing pajama bottoms, a t-shirt, and Converse.

"How's he taking it?" Ellie questioned.

Leslie's eyes welled with tears. "He looks heartbroken," she said.

Ellie was still hiding out in the closet two hours later, when a knock came on the door. "Go away!" she said.

"Elmo, it's Dougie," he said, using her nickname. "Can I please come in, love?"

Ellie sighed heavily and unlocked the door to let him in. He looked down at her with sad eyes before sitting down. He didn't even try to get her to talk about it.

"So, Danny told me what happened," Dougie started. "And, uh, you don't have to worry about him for a few hours. I knocked him out pretty well."

She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "You knocked him out?"

"Yeah, and I think I might have even broken his nose," he shrugged. "Anything for you, Elmo."

Ellie rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Dougie."

"TOM!" Leslie yelled, walking through the woods. "TOM!" It had been about an hour and a half since he had disappeared, and she was starting to get worried. Finally, she saw him sitting up in a tree, looking out at the woods. Leslie climbed up and sat down on the rough bark beside him.

He looked over at her, and then turned back to the grasses and trees. "I'm sorry for running off," he whispered. "I just…"

Leslie took his hand and held it gently. "I'm so sorry, Tom," she said. "I just can't believe that she could do that to you. I feel so bad."

"It's not your fault, Les. Don't feel bad," Tom swung his legs. "I thought I loved her. But, now that I think about it, I just wanted to love her. She's not who I thought she was."

Leslie felt her heart start to beat a bit faster. "I've been thinking about breaking up with Dougie," she admitted.

"Why? You two seem happy together," Tom exclaimed.

"Lately, he's just seemed more like a brother than a boyfriend. I love him, I really do… I'm just not sure if I'm IN love with him," she explained. "He's someone who makes me laugh, but I need more than that."

Tom leaned over to kiss her, and… fell out of the tree.

"Oh my Him!" Leslie climbed down and knelt beside him. "Tom, are you alright?"

He looked up at her, his lip bleeding slightly. "This is the price I pay for love."

She smiled. "You're bleeding."

"Well, maybe if you kissed me, I'd feel better," he said with a grin.

Leslie looked at him as though he were crazy. "Again, to repeat me previous statement, you're bleeding."

He reached up and wiped away the blood on the back of his hand. "There, now I'm not."

"You are strange," she said before dropping down and kissing him. And, she continued to kiss him until a terrible thought came to her. "I just cheated on Dougie."

Tom looked at her. "Les, I…"

"I'm no better than Carolyn," she said, standing up and looking away. "Let's just pretend that never happened."

***  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for cutting it short, I don't have enough time to finish. I won't update again until next Monday because I have to go to Wisconsin because my Grandmother died. Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Love you all!


	8. A Change of Scenery Cont

_Chapter Seven Continued…_

Danny was cleaning the blood off his face when Carolyn walked into the flat. He looked up at her quickly, and then back down at the sink.

"Oh my goodness, what happened?" she said.

He laughed and dried off his face. "Doug can pack a pretty good punch."

"Why did Dougie punch you?" she asked, majorly confused.

"I told Ellie about us," Danny said. "Dougie called me an asshole and punched me. While I was out, Ellie moved all of her stuff out of my room and into the Living Room, and called Tom and told him as well."

Carolyn groaned. "She's probably pissed at me now! I might as well start moving my stuff before Tom gets back."

"My room's open," he said back.

Leslie and Tom walked into the hospital, closely followed by Thomas, Mary, and Josh. They found Leslie's Dad's room, and made their way towards it.

"Dad," Leslie sighed, walking over to the bed and hugging him. "Are you alright?"

"They're letting me out tomorrow, Leslie," Mr. West said. "I was just running too hard and my heart overloaded, that's all. Ah, you must be Tom!"

Tom shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you, sir."

"When are you two leaving?" Mr. West asked.

"Thursday," Leslie replied. Tom rubbed her back gently, and she couldn't help but lean back and enjoy it, even though it was morally wrong.

"Well, I'm glad to have you home, at least for a week," Mr. West admitted, smiling at his daughter.

Later that evening, Tom was reading in Leslie's room. She had gone to put her siblings to bed, and had been gone for a long time. The door opened and she walked in. Tom continued reading. Leslie kicked off her shoes and crawled up beside him, taking the book out of his hands and setting it down on the desk. He looked up at her, surprised.

"I just talked to Dougie," she said. "As it turns out, he felt the same way about our relationship as I did. We broke up."

He smiled slightly. "Okay…"

"Oh, and I officially have nowhere to live, because Dougie's inviting El to share his room because Carolyn moved into Danny's room, and Doug has a bit of a crush on her," Leslie said sadly, picking a piece of lint off her shirt. "So, I don't know what I'm going to do."

Tom rolled over so that he was on top of her. "You know, the room that I inhabit is pretty nice, and a lot cleaner than Doug's. Maybe you could move in with me."

She smiled. "I thought you would never ask," and then she pulled him into a kiss.

Ellie was beside Dougie on his bed. He had explained everything to her, and she agreed to move into his room.

All was well.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I got back from WI at midnight. Uber tired here in Study Hall. Love it? Hate it? Review it! It kinda sums up what didn't get said in the first part of Chapter Seven. TTYL!

-Leslie


	9. The Cat's Out of the Bag

Chapter Eight: The Cat's Out of the Bag

Tom and Leslie got home around 7:00 PM on Thursday night. When they opened the door, what they found was quite strange. Everything was, well, normal. Well, as normal as things can be when three couples are completely rearranged.

"Leslie, Tom, you're home!" Ellie said, running over and hugging her friends. Dougie was right behind her, also giving hugs.

Tom smiled. "It's great to see you. A week is way too long to be away."

When Carolyn walked out holding hands with Danny, he continued to smile. He didn't blame Carolyn anymore, but instead secretly thanked her for getting him together with Leslie. Harry and Annabella were the last ones out, as usual.

"Les, we sorted through my room and put everything of yours in Tom's room," Dougie explained hesitantly. "Is that alright?"

"Of course, Doug, don't worry about it!" Leslie said. "We can work on putting it all away tomorrow, right Tom?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded.

Harry and Annabella watched the conversation with "wow-this-is-just-freaky" looks. Things weren't awkward between the old couples at all. It was weird on so many levels.

"So, you probably want to rest," Carolyn said. "We'll just leave you to it."

Leslie had always loved Tom's room. It was clean, open, and had a lot more space. But, now the only clean spot was the bed. Tom had been in a hurry when he had packed for their trip, so there were clothes all over, and all of Leslie's stuff was piled in the corner.

Tom set down his bags and collapsed on the bed. "I am so tired," he remarked, pulling her down as well. "Remind me to never switch time-zones again."

Leslie laughed and laid beside him. "Yeah, like that's going to work. My Dad and siblings love you. And, what are we going to do, invite them HERE?"

"We'll see," he smiled and yawned heavily, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

The following morning, Harry and Annabella were making coffee and watching the news. The flat was always very cold in the early hours, so they all knew to dress warm until the heat kicked on at seven. Annabella was wearing one of Harry's old sweatshirts and a pair of fuzzy purple pajama pants, but she was still cold.

"You're shivering, love," Harry said, looking over at her. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Because it wouldn't be warm," she replied, getting a muffin from the breadbox and biting into it.

Harry looked at her like she was crazy. "Anbe, how could it be cold when we have five flannel blankets on our bed?"

She looked at him. "Because you wouldn't be there."

He turned off the TV and stood up. "C'mon, let's go," he said. "You have once again managed to convince me."

"Don't I always?" Annabella grinned. He grinned back, and motioned towards the door.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

About a month later, the boys released their new album "ORRainbow" (don't ask). Mr. Pin-Stripe planned a whole premiere party, and the girls had to go as well, for publicity reasons. They weren't really looking forward to it. The four of them decided to go dress shopping, and left the guys at home.

"At this rate, I'll never find a good dress," Ellie grumbled in the dressing room that the girls shared.

Leslie and Annabella glanced at each other.

"What about this one?" Leslie pulled out a sky blue dress with no straps and no back.

Carolyn scoffed. "Do we want Dougie to die from shock?"

Ellie took the dress from Leslie and ran her fingers over the material. True, it was short, strapless, and would completely expose her back, but it was also very pretty. It was lacy, and smooth. And, it was also the exact same color as Dougie's eyes. This thought made her smile.

"You like it," Annabella smiled. "I can tell."

"C'mon, try it on already!" Leslie agreed happily, nudging Ellie's shoulder.

"Okay," she said, unzipping the dress and stepping into it. Ellie pulled it on, and Leslie zipped it up while Annabella tied the ribbon in the back. "Be honest; how do I look?"

Her question was returned with three grins, some clapping, and a single statement from Carolyn.

"Dougie is going to drop dead."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

On November 15th, the flat was busy while the guys got ready in Tom and Leslie's room, and the girls got ready in Danny and Carolyn's room. The scent of the flat was a mixture of cigarette smoke (Danny), cologne, perfume, hairspray, and coffee. The door burst open, and all four boys turned around to see Leslie stomp in with a bottle of hairspray and a thick book.

"Thomas Michael Fletcher, I am going to kill you!" she said, walking over and smacking him across the head. "Did you seriously put Dr. Pepper in my hairspray bottle? Are you REALLY that childish?"

Danny blushed. "Actually, that was me."

"Oh, sorry sweetheart," Leslie kissed Tom's cheek before turning and hitting Danny with the book. "Jerk!"

Once she left the room, the boys all looked at each other. "Was it just me," Danny asked. "Or was she not wearing any trousers?"

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Naturally, it took the boys a lot less time to get ready, so they went into the Living Room and watch _Back to the Future_ for awhile. Eventually, the door opened, and the girls walked out. Dougie had to rub his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly.

"What, surprised to see me in a dress?" Ellie asked, walking over in her blue high-tops. "It wasn't my choice, trust me. I was black-mailed into this."

He continued to stare at her. "Good. Very good."

"Pervert," she muttered before tousling his hair. He smiled and rested his shoulder against her hand.

"That dress makes you look like a star," Tom explained to Leslie as he looked at her shimmery silver dress.

"So, I suppose she's your star girl, eh Tom?" Harry smiled. "Or perhaps your galaxy defender?"

Danny nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Tommy, don't you recall that they stay forever?"

Tom rolled his eyes. "You two are bloody idiots, that's what you are!" he said. "So, everyone ready to go? I have a feeling that we're going to be fashionably late."

"Yeah, let's get this show on the road," Carolyn agreed, tugging on her fire-red dress. "The sooner we get there, the better."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

And, of course, they did end up being over a half hour late. But, it didn't really matter, because it was THEIR party. Mr. Pin-Stripes wasn't exactly happy with them, but he just sighed and waved them inside. It was crowded with people, and they just smiled and waved to everyone they knew. They had decided to have the party at The Box, the guys' favorite London nightclub.

"Wow, I do not like parties," Tom muttered into Leslie's ear as he pulled her over towards the couches. "Danny's the social butterfly, not me. I'm more of a social sloth or something."

She reached over and patted his cheek. "I know, honey, don't worry about it. I don't like parties very much either."

A reporter walked up to them with a huge smile. "Hi, I'm Martha Schuster with STAR! Magazine. Can I ask the two of you a few questions? If you aren't busy, I mean."

"Sure," Tom smiled. "Feel free."

"Okay. So, when did the two of you meet?" Martha asked, pen poised and at the ready.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Meanwhile, Danny and Carolyn were the only people who were really talking to the people around them. Harry and Annabella were talking to Harry's Mom and Dad, while Dougie and Ellie were sitting on another one of the couches. They were all doing their own thing, but that was okay, because they all had different social patterns anyways.

"Argh, I dislike this dress!" Ellie complained, tugging at the lace. "It is a torture device!"

Dougie wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled. "I think you're beautiful. Plus, that dress is blue. I like blue. I know that you HATE blue, but I think it looks amazingly superbly gorgeous on you. And, I can't lie to save my life, so you know that I'm telling the truth."

Ellie rested against him and sighed. "So, I'm sure you're used to the whole Party scene by now, but I'm not. This is crazy shit."

"Yeah, I was only fifteen when all this started for us," Dougie replied. "My Mum used to always call me when we were touring, because she got so worried about me."

"I would too," Ellie whispered.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Love it? Hate it? Review it! "The Essence of McFly" has only a few chapters left before the end, but, never fear! Els and I are already planning the sequel, and it will be just as crazy and random! So, as usual, any ideas for any stories, just PM me! Love you all! TTYL!

-Leslie


	10. Confessions On Your POV

Chapter Nine: Confessions on Your POV

Right after Dougie's birthday (11/30), he started to get sick. Sneezing, coughing, headache, the whole works. Dougie to Ellie, Ellie to Leslie, Leslie to Tom, and it spread throughout the entire flat like wildfire. Soon enough, everyone was sick with the flu. Dougie was to blame, although it wasn't REALLY his fault. He had picked it up from a little boy named Davy at the daycare he volunteered at. All eight of them were bunked in the Living Room, constantly wrapped in blankets.

"Anyone else want tea?" Leslie asked, shakily standing up. Dougie and Annabella both nodded in agreement, and Tom rose to help her. "Sit down, honey, I've got it."

Tom nodded, and laid back against the fluffy pillows. Leslie walked into the kitchen, and filled the teapot with water. Once on the stove, she sat down on the counter and yawned. She didn't even know that she fell asleep until the water began to boil. Leslie groaned, and quickly prepared the tea so that she could get back to Tom and the rest of the gang.

"Thanks, Les," Dougie yawned, just as she had a few moments earlier.

Leslie nodded and waved away the comment. Tom made room for her on the couch, and she snuggled beside him, the thick comforter tucked around them. The movie "Sweeney Todd" was on, but no one was watching it. In fact, everyone but the tea-drinkers was asleep.

"I'll make tea next time," Tom whispered in Leslie's ear, laying down and pulling her onto his lap. "Get some sleep, love."

She pressed her ear against his chest to hear his heartbeat, and her eyes drifted closed.

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Finally, a week later, most of the symptoms were gone, and they finally left the apartment for the first time since they started. They decided to go out to dinner at Mercutio's, a restaurant in West London that had the best pasta in the whole city. They all piled into Dougie's new SUV (a birthday present from his Mom), and headed out.

"Dougles, if you ever get me that sick again, I will murder you in your sleep," Danny said, lighting his cigarette.

Ellie turned around to look at him. "Kill him, and I will personally make sure that you get lung cancer and die a slow and torturous death. Got it?"

"Crystal clear, love," he muttered back.

Dougie looked over at Ellie, took one hand off the steering wheel, and took her hand in his. She glanced over at him and smiled shyly, as if saying 'Don't mention it, dweeb'. Leslie was asleep on Tom's shoulder in the very back of the car, his arm around her waist. Unlike everyone else, she was taking the longest to get over the sickness. It was probably because she had been the one who was fetching things for everyone and never getting any rest herself. Carolyn was stuck between Harry and Danny, and Annabella was next to Tom in the back. It was crowded.

Dougie pulled into a parking spot, and everyone got out… except Tom and a sleeping Leslie.

"I'm gonna wake her up," Tom explained to Dougie and Harry. "It might take awhile, so I'll meet you in there. Save us a seat."

"Okay, mate," Harry said, shutting the door and walking with Dougie inside.

Tom ran his finger over Leslie's cheek, and smiled. "Leslie, honey, we're at the restaurant. You need to wake up, love."

Leslie opened her eyes and looked at him tiredly. "I can't believe that I fell asleep," she said, blushing with embarrassment. "I'm just so tired all the time now. Everyone is getting better but me."

"That's because you were the one taking care of us, Les," he said, smiling even wider. "And now it's time for us to take care of you, because you're still ill."

Leslie nodded, and they kissed quickly before getting out of the car and walking into the restaurant. The rest of the gang had remembered to save them seats, and made sure that they were right next to each other. They sat down and grabbed menus, Leslie still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Tom and Leslie ordered their food, and then joined the conversation that was taking place.

"So, Tim (**A/N: Mr. Pin-Stripes**) is talking about us taking _ORRainbow_ on tour," Harry started, looking at the girls especially. "We'd be gone for three, maybe four months. Would you four want to come with us, or stay home?"

Dougie butt in. "It would be during the summer, of course, so you wouldn't have any classes to worry about missing."

"And it would be nice to have you along," Tom added.

Annabella held onto Harry's hand even tighter than she had before, not wanting to let him go. "Well, I wouldn't want you to be away for that long, so I would have to say yes to going along. I haven't been away from you that long ever since we met."

"And of course I would come," Leslie said, as though she was mad that anyone ever doubted it. "It sounds like an adventure."

Ellie shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"If I must," Carolyn smiled.

"Well, that was easy as pie," Danny said, leaning back in his chair.

"And we actually thought that you guys would say no," Tom smiled at Leslie and patted her hand. "It's going to be nice to have you with us, though."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Later that evening, everyone was lounging in the Living Room watching "Doctor Who", because they were showing David Tennant episodes and Ellie had pretty much squeaked with delight. Dougie just had to let her watch them, even though it was his turn to pick a show.

"I still like Matt Smith better," Leslie said from her spot in Tom's embrace.

"I think Matt Smith can go suck it," Ellie replied.

"Tsk tsk Ellie," Danny said. "Watch your language! There are children here."

Harry laughed and rested his chin on Annabella's head. "I am comfortable beyond belief."

"Yeah right, Harry, you're probably jacking off back there," Dougie grinned, sticking his tongue out at the two of them.

Annabella looked up at Harry. "No, I'm pretty sure I would notice if he were doing that."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

Author's Note: Chapter Ten is the last chapter, folks! But, don't worry, because Leslie, Ellie, Carolyn and Annabella will have a sequel; just you wait. Love it? Hate it? Review it! I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLL!

-Leslie


	11. The Last Song

Chapter Ten: The Last Song

Snow. Snow, snow, snow, and even more snow was all that the gang could see from their windows on the morning of December 9th. Harry was giggling as he opened the window and stuck his head outside.

"Harry, shut the damn window!" Danny yelled from the kitchen. "It's already freezing in here, and the heat will never turn on if you don't quit it!"

Annabella patted Harry's arm. "Daniel, let Harry have his fun."

Tom and Leslie were still asleep in bed, about fifty blankets piled on top of them. His arm was around her waist, and he held her close to him. Leslie's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled up at her sleeping boyfriend. He always looked calm and peaceful when he was asleep, and she wished she could just stay in his arms forever. As she started to sit up, she felt arms pull her down again.

"Good morning, love," he said, nuzzling his head against her cheek. "Didn't think you could get away from me that easily, eh?"

Leslie giggled and laid back down in his embrace. "Well, I can always try."

"And I will never let you go," he replied with a tired smile, closing his eyes and falling back asleep almost instantly. She stroked the side of his face, running her fingers over his stubble. She leaned down and kissed him before pushing back the blankets and stepping onto the floor.

"FUCK!" she yelled at the coldness of the floor. Tom shot up and looked at her strangely.

"Um, okay…" Tom raised one eyebrow at her.

"Not literally, dweeb," she said, shivering. "Why the hell is it so cold in here?"

Harry burst in with a huge grin. "It SNOWED! Let's go play outside! Please, please, pretty please with a cherry on top?" he begged. Annabella, Danny, Ellie, and Dougie walked in as well.

"I'm tired," Tom said.

Leslie turned to face Tom with the puppy-dog eyes. "Please, darling?"

Tom sighed, and pushed back the blankets. "Alright, alright. Dan, you making breakfast?"

"Yeah, it should be ready in a few minutes," Danny replied.

"We can go outside AFTER we eat," Tom explained to everyone. "Now, please leave so that Leslie and I can get dressed."

TIMEBREAKTIMEBREAKTIMEBREAK

After eating eggs, bacon, and lots of toast, the gang bundled up and headed out to the square. Lots of children were making snowmen and having snowball fights, so the gang took their own private corner and started to make a "Snow Rockstar", as Harry called him.

"What should we call him?" Danny asked, stepping back to survey their work.

"Dave," Dougie answered with a grin.

So, they all took a picture with Dave, and Tom uploaded it to Twitter from his phone. Eventually, when they all got numb from the cold, they headed over to Magic's Café to get some coffee/hot chocolate/ smoothies (Yes, Dougie got a smoothie; he is just that strange).

"Well, that was fun," Danny said as he gulped down half of his coffee. Carolyn rolled her eyes and he just smiled at her.

"I told you so," Harry smiled.

Leslie gasped, and everyone looked at her. "You guys, it's the six month anniversary of when Danny ran into Ellie. It's been six months since we met!"

They all looked at each other, and were amazed.

"Wow, it seems like it was only yesterday," Danny said. "Huh, that was back when we still used Spiderman band-aids. Hello Kitty is so much cooler."

"So much has happened…" Tom wrapped his arm around Leslie's waist. "I can't picture McFly without you four anymore."

The girls all shared a smile.

Everything was perfect… for now.

THE END

Author's Note: Well, that's the end, folks. I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try and get the sequel up within a few days, but I won't be able to update much over the Summer (my computers at home suck), so you might just have to wait until September. Love it? Hate it? Review it! Thank you SO much for all your dedication and reviewing, McSteph and Nightwing. Love you all!

-Leslie


End file.
